Hunger pains
by Kigennaiteiru
Summary: Welp I finished Chapter two, hope you all like it, ja matta and see you again!
1. hunger pains

Alas, dawn comes up upon the cold morning sky. Still, the midnight rain can still be smelt as the winds blew it towards the north. It's been days since the group had a bite to eat, and of course, that would lead into some fueding.  
  
"Are we there yet? I'm hungry you guys." A silvered hair, dog ears boy whined as he could hear his stomach growling in hunger.  
  
"We'll be there. Soon... Just hold on for a few more steps." Kagome replied as she walked her bike.  
  
"Well i'm hungry, and I want food... NOW!" Inu yasha snarled as he gripped his fist tightly.  
  
"We'll your not the only one!" She replied back.  
  
"Will you two stop it. Both of you will waste your energy by fueding like this." Miroku yawned as the group kept up their pace.  
  
Soon the hot sun came high up onto the sky, and still they haven't gotten to the town.  
  
"It's been hours, and still we haven't gotten to the damn village, boy Miroku, you sure ARE smart when it comes to directions." Inu Yasha grunted as his stomach growls continuously.  
  
"Jus' shove it Inu Yasha. If you used your nose earlier to sniff out the smell of crops growing, then we would've been there by now." Kagome sighed as they kept on walking along the pathway.  
  
Then suddenly, without warning, a huge boulder crashed inf front of them, stopping the group in their tracks. A loud, annoying cackle was heard as birds flew past the sky.  
  
"What's that awful noise? did Kagome just suddenly die or something?" Inu Yasha covered his ears, gritting his teeth in sure pain.  
  
"SIT!" With that, the half demon's face met the ground with impact seen from the dent on the pathway. "That'll teach you to tease me like that." A soft chuckle came upon her.  
  
Without warning, more boulders flew towards the group as they all dodged it, left to right. Being fed up with the rock throwing, he manages to sense the intruder and starts to unsheath his Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Where are you, you bastard." With one swing, Inu Yasha destroys an acre of the forest. Soon, a small figure scampers away, deeper into the forest as it holds its badly damaged arm. The group follows the figure deep into the forest as farther and farther they venture off the pathway to the village. "Come here you mongrol!" The half demon snarled as he tried to sheer the figure with his claws. The small figure trips and falls as Inu Yasha misses and hits his head onto a tree trunk. The five just look in amazement. The figure got up wearily as Sango held her boomerang readily.  
  
"Don't you move, or else you wont have no limbs to walk around with." The figure sat back down as he weakly looked into her eyes.  
  
"Why did you throw the boulders at us?" Miroku looked at the small being, thinking to himself on how a small being would have enough power to lift a boulder.  
  
"Easy..." The being replied.  
  
"I gave you all a straight forward warning. A warning to stay away from the village that you were heading to..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ I know I dun own Inu Yasha or the gang but meeh do own the small stubby little being named ***************. Hope you like it... Sure hell made meeh all writer blocky on this X.X 


	2. The Being Named Hikaru

The being named Hikaru  
  
"Alas, m'names Hikaru. Of course you all know by now that I am a demon. Sorry to throw rock at you, but you would've not taken me seriously if I just talked to you." Hikaru leaned against a tree trunk as he coughed a bit.  
  
"Well maybe you should've confronted us, we might have taken you seriously." Inu Yasha growled in annoyance.  
  
"Maybe I should've but I couldn't take any chance." An obnoxious chuckle came out of the small being.  
  
"Why did you tell us not to got to the village, Mr. Hikaru?" Kagome sat down near Hikaru.  
  
"There's a rumor that if you enter that village, another demon would entrap you there with no remorse. That demon would be called Miyono, the dark demoness." He gripped the side of his ankle since he damaged it when he tripped.  
  
"Did you hurt your ankle Mr. Hikaru?" Kagome looked down, seeing a swollen ankle that Hikaru has holding.  
  
"I'll manage." Hikaru stood up but would only fall in pain.  
  
"Would you want to stay with us for a while, we'll fix your ankle for you?" Sango extended her hand as Hikaru grabbed her hand. She helped him up and placed him onto Kilala.  
  
"Thank you kind woman, by the way, what is all of your names. Not to be rude or anything." a smile came over him.  
  
"My name is Kagome, the one with the silver hair is Inu Yasha, the one with the staff is Miroku, Sango is the one who helped you onto Kilala and here on the bike is Shippo." Kagome bowed down politely as the group. Except Inu Yasha bowed as well.  
  
"Nice to meet you all, if you want I can direct you to my humble abode, I heard all of your stomachs growling back there, so would you all like some food when we get there?" All of a sudden the group jumped for joy as they walked off, deeper into the forest.  
  
"Damn you Hikaru, once again you destroyed my plans once again. I need sacrifices, and I need them NOW!" A female growled as she threw a chest across the room.  
  
"My empress what is wrong?" Her servant bowed.  
  
"I need more souls. And yet Hikaru killed my plans once again. Be a dear and get me one of the children in the courtyard." She grinned as she looked up at a portrait.  
  
"Yes, empress Miyono." With that, her servant disappeared into the dark hallway.  
  
"Aren't you very happy for me." A slight chuckle came out from her as she covered part of her face with her hand.  
  
Her laughter can be heard along the castle as crows cawed in distress. 


End file.
